The Great Overwatch Adventure
The Great Overwatch Adventure is a new film to be made by Nighlocktheawesome and Transformersprimefan. Summary After stumbling upon the base of an organization called Overwatch, Thomas, Nighlock and the gang get recruited into the organization. Can they succeed in kicking major villain butt? Plot The film kicks off with Danny Phantom playing Invisible Tag with Gordon Dash and the other foals. However, he is called away when Ember McLain steals a device created by the late Hellfire Club, which was disbanded after the War of Washington County. The foals continue playing when Snowdrop spots something nearby. It appears to be an energy source of some kind, reacting with the device. It then activates, sending them all spiraling into it. Later, the foals wake up in a veterinary medical room. A chinese girl with glasses, a large coat, and a little robot come in. Danny demands who she is, and she introduces herself as Mei-Ling Zhou, a climatologist working for Overwatch. This gets the foals and Danny curious and they ask what Overwatch is. This confuses the climatologist, but before she can answer, she receives a call from someone named Lucio. Lucio tells her that there is crisis in New York City. When Danny and the foals get there, they find robot dinosaurs terrorizing the city and that a company called Vishkar Corporation is responsible. A mercenary that apparently everyone refers to as "Death" appears and mocks the evil company for exposing their true colors. Just as the robot T-Rex is about to kill a father and his sons, the statue of a man is destroyed while civilians run - and Indominus has appeared for the rescue. She roars to get the robot dinosaurs' attention, though fails to get the robot Velocirators' to turn on their allies. She makes quick work of the robot raptors, robot Ankylosaurus, and robot pterodactyl. She has a hard time with the robot T-Rex, but using her tail in Stegosaurus form, she stabs its leg and camouflages. When the robot T-Rex and other Robot Pterodactyl can't locate it with infra red, Sanjay Korpal thinks the beast has given up. However, Death and Danny tell him it can lower its heat signature, shocking him and Satya Vaswani (who has grown to believe Vishkar is not what it says it is). As it to confirm it, just as a soldier tries to escape to lure the robot dinos to be killed by a nuke in the sea, the Indominus attacks and kills the remaining robot Pterodactyls by slamming it into a building with her tail. Just as the robot T-Rex is about to kill the soldier, Indominus bites its shoulder, and after a brief struggle, fires her fire breath down its throat, beheading the robot. She then rescues the soldier and has Moby Dick get the boat far away. She then uses her heat signature abilities to make sure the robots are destroyed, and then roars in triumph. Sanjay is unconcerned, and admits he isn't afraid of this beast. But then she writes in the ground, "You should be.". She roars in at him, frightening him. He runs away screaming. Danny is impressed, and congratulates his ally. Meanwhile, Code Red wakes up near New York airport, though it appears to be more advanced. They make their way there. Once they arrive, everyone there turn to look at them - and cheer for the heroes. Nighlock then says they should've taken that into account, beginning their the chase from a paparazzi. Thankfully, they run into Apocalypse who uses his powers to hide them. They are then captured by two shadow figures. The people that captured them are revealed to be Soldier: 76 and Ana Amari to interrogate them as to who sent them. Nighlock explains they got sent here from the past after a battle. When Pharah enters, she instantly recognizes the team, and reminds the other two how Cybertronians became more advanced and could actually disguise themselves as the flying cars they are on Cybertron here on earth. Though, Deadpool also comes in, confusing the two older soldiers as they had him tied up, but Pharah just tells them to roll with his pecurialality. Danny arrives with the foals, Indominus, Mei, and Lucio. Just then, the Overwatch agents get a call from someone named Tracer who tells them something is on their frontdoor. With Thomas, Twilight, and their Friends, they wake up outside what looks like a ruined base. They are confronted by Winston, Tracer, Bastion, Reinhardt, Genji, Mercy, Hanzo, McCree, Zenyatta, D.Va, Captain Sharpshot, Lieutenant Lightning Burn, Zarya, and Orisa. However, Sharpshot and Lightning Burn recognize them, and order the other stand down. Thomas explains they were transported here, but Sharpshot and Lightning Burn stun them, revealing they are none other than the presumed to be dead Captain Lucas Marklovsky and Lieutenant Marcos Lopez, the former leaders of Black Ops team, Nightwatch. Later, the others arrive, and D.Va is in awe to be in Code Red's presence (while doing the "I'm not worthy!" motions). The team just roll their eyes. Danny then asks about Viskar Corporation, and a girl name Jesseline Barnes (descended from Bucky Barnes), explains they are nothing more than common criminals who claim they want to make the world a better place. Maui shows up and tells them to be careful when it come to her, as she isn't called Death Winter for nothing. Zarya then admits she doesn't even know how someone like the "winter goddess" could possibly withstand the cold, even shorts and a t-shirt. Winston explains that Zarya refers to her as a winter goddess, due to her extreme ice powers. Danny wonders what kind, and Jesseline replied by turning a snowflake Snowdrop had made into an ice snowflake shuriken. Meanwhile, Steeljaw finds Ember and is joined by his pack with new members Slash Claw and Scowl. Ember wakes up and asks where they are. Before he can answer, Talon surrounds them. Luckily, Ember recognizes the only ghost among them, Kulamorrow, call sign "Ghost Strike", who also recognizes her as his old friend. He orders the agents to stand down and leads them to their base (while keeping blindfolds on them). He welcomes them to Talon and promises to help them destroy the heroes alongside his teammates. The next day, they are called away to a robbery where alongside Mei, Lucio, and D.Va, are confronted by anti-government activists Scorpion, Rhinocerous, and Leaper. Danny demands who they are, while trying to hold D.Va back. Scorpion explains in song form, while beating down on both him and D.Va, even reminding D.Va of what would happen if she ever got in their way again. The team manage to beat his cohorts, though he gains the upper hand since his armor is impenetrable. Danny tries to find a weakness, though, while doing so, Scorpion reveals that over time, humans grew to hate him, revealing an old poster declaring him an enemy. The same thing happened to Rhinocerous and Leaper after they became a Criminal Thug and Mercenary respectively. Scorpion uses Danny's shock and his weak state to free his accomplices and get away, but not before using his robotic tail to sting Monkey. Danny evacuates the team as the cops arrive. Mercy heals Monkey, though tells him to remain at the base, as with Scorpion, the poison may stil be lingering, but dormant. The gang then asks what is their next move, though Winston tells them lay low. Days later, Talon makes their move. They attack Volskya Industries, though, before Ember, Steeljaw, and Sombra can kill Dr. Volskya, they find Scorpion already there, revealing himself to be the one who created the system the mechs use, and never got paid for it. As a result, his mother died without surgery for a sickness she had. The trio is shocked by this, especially Sombra, as she never found this info. Scorpion then says he will make her suffer they way he suffered - then drives his stinger right into her stomach and knocks her out the window. He detonates some bombs in the sky that form his symbol. As he and his accomplices, Zarya gives chase in rage at seeing the death of her hero. Ember Trivia * Scenes * Category:Nighlocktheawesome Category:Transformersprimfan